Brittana Stories and Shorts
by godblessthefandom
Summary: Five Brittana ficlets I wrote to celebrate 500 followers on Tumblr. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! To celebrate 500 followers on my Tumblr, I've written 5 ficlets that came from ideas over there either submitted by my followers or gleaned from other sources. Most of them were submitted by followers. Thanks for following me there if you do, or reading here, which I greatly appreciate. The stories are as follows:

 **1) The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing**

Brittany and Santana meet in dance class. When sparks fly as they do the rumba, will they be able to make a connection? (AU)

 **2) Instagram Famous**

Brittana host a popular Instagram page, and after their engagement decide on the best way to tell their adoring fans.

 **3) Ash's Spring Break**

Brittany's sister comes to town to see the Big Apple. Can she get Santana and Brittany out of their bedroom long enough to take the tour?

 **4) HighSchoolMusica!Brittana**

**PARODY** This is by far the dumbest thing I've ever written, but you know, sometimes. (AU)

 **5) Through the Lens**

Santana is a famous actress who only wants the prolific Brittany Pierce to take her pictures. She just wants her because she's the best, right? (AU)

Find me at g0dblessthefandom on Tumblr.


	2. Best Things Happen While You're Dancing

_We are the only two girls left after all the partnering-up stuff in this heteronormative dancing lesson so let's dance together i didn't like any of the guys anyway AU_

Santana Lopez is a passable dancer. She works hard, she knows the steps, she practices and practices until it looks flawless. But she's not a natural. She doesn't move like she's fluid and wind, all rolled up into one. Not at first anyway, but she can come up with something very close.

But it takes work. A lot of work. So, she's ends up at this dance class taught by her friend Mike, and learning how to samba, or tango, she's not quite sure. To be honest, she's got three auditions for shows in the upcoming months, and she wants to wow them with her dancing skills. Her carefully, carefully honed dancing skills. Plus, Mike is giving her a couple of free classes in exchange for singing lessons, so she can't really beat the deal.

It's a great way to stay in shape, and though she's not particularly fond of the idea of pressing up to some strange man for the better part of an hour, her best friend Mercedes is tagging along so she doesn't feel too lonely. So, she puts on her favorite pair of yoga pants, enters the big dance studio, and stands off to the side, warming up. Actually, it's Mercedes who notices the blonde before she does, which is surprising because Santana's hot chick spidey sense is usually on point.

Santana is sitting down on the floor, stretching her calves when she feels a sharp poke from behind, accompanied by a whisper.

"Santana, check it."

Santana looks up. "Mercedes-"

She follows her friend's line of sight to what has to be one of the most attractive women that Santana has ever seen. She's tall, all long legs and arms, and every step she takes is fluidity in motion and graceful like she's never seen before.

"Holy cow." She breathes.

"Okay, don't stare too long, or else she's going to think you're a creep."

She is laughing and talking with another blonde woman beside her. They seem to be close, playfully touching each other every so often, but Santana's not sure what to make of it yet. She blinks a few times and tries to look away, but the desire to not miss a movement is too strong, and the blonde draws her gaze in again.

"You might want to close your mouth, San. You're drooling."

Santana can only roll her eyes (just enough to make her point, but not too much so she can keep the blonde in her sights), when suddenly the blonde looks over. She's been caught, but before Santana can look away, she gets a small smile and an even smaller wave.

She feels another nudge from Mercedes. "Looks like you're not the only one interested."

Santana gives a small wave back, and tries not to look like a spaz.

"Yeah, well, women like that are either painfully straight, very taken or both. I'm gonna go with both."

Santana's attention is grabbed when Mike walks into the room, and everyone heads to the edges of the brightly lit dance studio to give him space. He walks straight to the blonde, lifting her up high over his head, and spinning her around.

"Case in point." Santana says, gesturing towards them.

"There's no way Mike is dating her. Wasn't he dating that Tina chick like two weeks ago?"

"No, they were just friends. I think. Look, I can't keep up with who's dating who in our friend circle, 'Cedes. All I know is that a woman that hot is definitely not single."

"Well, you miss 100% of the shots that you don't take."

"Is that some kind of sports reference? Does Puck have you watching sports now?"

Mercedes playfully pushes her friend. "I'm trying to get more into his interests, and him into mine. You know, like, he went to church with me last week. When we first met, I didn't think we'd have anything in common, but now, it's like, we care about each other, so we're trying to make it work."

Santana stands up, and pushes Mercedes in retaliation. "Well, isn't that sweet? I almost want to gag from how sweet it is."

"Whatever Santana, you're just jealous. Don't worry though, because soon you'll be bringing blondie over there to the house, and you won't have sit there lonely with the dog when we have movie night."

"Sometimes I have Kurt!" Santana defends but whatever retort Mercedes has is cut off as Mike brings attention to the front of the room.

"Evening folks. Thanks for everybody for coming to my ballroom dancing class. I'm seeing some familiar faces as well as some new ones, so everybody grab a partner, and we can jump right in."

The room starts breaking off into pairs, and before Santana can think, Mercedes is picked off by some hot Idris Elba looking guy, and she's standing by herself, still in the corner. Very quickly it becomes clear that she's the last one without a partner, and though there was bound to be some logistical inconsistencies (considering this is her first time at the class), Santana can't feel a little miffed that someone as hot as she is would be without a dancing partner.

A few of the couples around her start to twirl, and she takes a few steps back, colliding with someone from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just-"

Santana starts, but the words dry up in her throat. It's the blonde from earlier. The blonde that had caught her staring and probably thought she was a psycho. She's even more attractive close up, and Santana can't help but note the clear blue of her eyes. She suppresses a shiver when those eyes are focused on her.

"It's okay. I just saw that you hadn't found a partner yet."

"Yeah, I guess I should have brought someone."

"It's my first week too, actually. And I don't seem to have a partner either."

Santana looks around, and the blonde is right. Every other single person in the room is paired up, and with an opposite sexed partner at that.

"Unless dancing with a lady will make you feel weird or something." The blonde starts.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's fine. I don't mind at all. It's good in fact. I'd rather be dancing with you instead of some sweaty guy all evening."

"I'm glad."

Santana looks up, and catches the soft smile of the other woman, and her brain goes on the fritz again. She's like an ethereal angel who's descended from the heavens to grace the world with her beauty.

The blonde reaches out her hand, and Santana takes it, allowing herself to be lead out on the dance floor. Santana gasps as the blonde's arm finds its way around her waist, and pulls her in close. She uses her knee to nudge Santana's legs apart in a wider stance, and Santana just about melts.

The music starts to play lowly, and though Santana should be listening to Mike (who's yelling instructions to the dancers), she can feel herself getting carried away. The other woman leads them and her steps are so sure and confident, her hold on Santana so complete, that Santana feels like she knows exactly what she's doing, even though she definitely doesn't.

"I'm Santana." She manages to blurt out.

That smile again. "I'm Brittany. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

The next song ends, and a new one begins, and Brittany matches the beat perfectly, swinging them to and fro.

Santana clears her throat. "Do you, uh, have experience with ballroom dancing?"

Brittany's other hand takes Santana's and grips it firmly. "Yeah, some. I work here actually."

"At the dance studio?"

Brittany spins them, adding a little side shuffle that Santana follows, albeit a bit clumsily.

"Uh huh. I teach the hip hop dance class, it's right before this one. Sometimes I stick around because the classes are unbalanced, and Mike needs extras."

Santana feels the wind go out of her sails a little bit. "So, you are here to dance with the losers who came solo?"

Brittany laughs, and hearing the crystal clear tinkling of her laughter makes Santana want to fly all over again.

"Well, to be completely honest, I had a partner. A guy partner. I don't know him but he was by himself, and that's what I came here for. But, I convinced my friend Quinn to dance with him."

"Why?"

"Firstly, he looks like the kind of guy who's going to step on your toes."

Santana takes a quick look over to the blonde who'd been standing with Brittany earlier, and sure enough, she's grimacing and dodging the flat feet of her partner.

"What'd you have to do to get her to agree to that?"

"I promised to babysit her rugrat for a month of date nights for her and her wife, Rachel. It was kind of a no brainer. I love that kid, so I'm really getting the better end of the bargain."

Santana tries to hide her smirk. She has at least assured that Brittany wasn't involved with either Mike nor Quinn. She hopes. Suddenly a thought strikes her.

"And the second reason?"

"Huh?"

"You said firstly, so I assumed there was a second reason."

"Oh, yeah, the second reason was you."

"Me?"

"I saw you get left without a partner, and I knew that if I wanted to dance with you, I'd have to act fast. Or else Mike would have gotten that pleasure."

Santana felt her face burning. "You wanted to dance with me?"

"Well, duh. You're kind of the hottest lady in the room."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Another spin, and then a dip. The song ends and everyone claps, and a jazz inspired tune starts. Santana feels like Ginger Rogers. Her body presses into Brittany's at every angle, and she feels as if they were meant to press together. It's like her arms, her hips, her ribs, everything was just made to fit against Brittany's. Like two puzzle pieces coming together.

Brittany spins her out, and then wraps her back up into an embrace before taking them back to their standard positions.

"That friend of yours. Are you here together?" She asks without missing a beat.

They aren't even pretending to listen to Mike anymore, who is still guiding the dancers as he strides around the room. The music has changed again to a more orchestral number, but is as lively as ever.

Santana blinks a few times. "Who, Mercedes? No. She just started dating our friend Puck like three months ago, and they're still in that gross lovey dovey stage."

"Hmm." Brittany mutters.

"Are you trying to figure out a way to ask me if I'm single?"

"Yeah, but it's not going as smoothly as I hoped."

Brittany guides them in a box step that transitions into a triple step flawlessly.

"You're really good at this."

"Thanks. My parents spent a bunch of money on dance lessons when I was a kid, and I just took off. But to be honest, having the right partner makes all the difference."

Santana almost passes out right there when Brittany winks at her, but she manages to stay on her feet, and glances around the room as they move. There was a long pause as she studies the other dancers, but Santana could say, with the utmost confidence, that they were the best looking ones in the place.

"I am."

"Am what?" Brittany asks, a bit taken aback.

"Single. And I'm glad that you asked me to dance. Because I'd been noticing you too."

"You don't say?" Brittany says with mock incredulity.

Santana rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Yes. What about you? Are you single, I mean?"

"Tragically single, I'm afraid."

Santana goes to respond, but suddenly the music stops, and everyone claps.

"Thanks to everyone coming out tonight. You all did great! I'll see you next week."

Santana looks around bewildered. Had the hour really gone by so fast? She admitted that she'd spent most of the time getting lost in the music, and in Brittany's eyes for that matter, but still. It felt like a heartbeat. She feels Brittany's hand reluctantly drop from her side, and tries to keep the frown from her face.

"I guess that's it. Huh?" Santana says, taking a step or two back.

"Yeah. I mean, the class is, you know, over." Brittany responds.

Suddenly there's a body at her back as Mercedes nearly bowls her over. "San! We've gotta run or else we're going to miss movie night. Puck says he's going to start popping the popcorn soon."

"Oh, looks like you've got plans then. I'll see you later. Maybe next week? Bye Santana" Says Brittany, turning away.

For the first time Mercedes notices Santana's partner, and her eyes go wide. She opens her mouth to babble something, but Brittany has already moved across the room (with that dancer's grace), and is shouldering her duffle.

"Danggit, San, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We'll see each other next week."

Mercedes narrows her eyes. "Are you kidding? You're going to go out there right now and catch her."

"But Mercedes-"

"'But Mercedes' nothing! Kurt and the dog will be there once you've had a drink or two. If you need to get home, take a cab, or maybe if you play your cards right you won't need a ride home."

"Geez, 'Cedes, I don't give it up that easily."

"Well it wouldn't hurt every once in a while. Now go."

She gives Santana a gentle shove, and Santana gets the message, grabbing her bag and tearing out the door.

She catches Brittany as she's parting ways with Quinn, and notes the surprise on her face when she approaches.

"Um, hi, again." Santana says, shyly.

"Hi."

They stand there for a moment. Unsure of what to say.

"I was just wondering-"  
"Maybe if you're up for it-"

They stop, laughing a little.

"Please, you first." Brittany says.

"No, no, I insist."

Brittany plays with the strap on her duffle for a second, looking up into the clear night sky.

"I'm usually much better than this."

Santana laughs, taking Brittany's hand, and pulling her in close, just as they had been only a few minutes before. That feeling of completion hits Santana again, and she doesn't even have to adjust to find the perfect placement of her hand on Brittany's shoulder, and her hip into Brittany's own. She can tell by the look on Brittany's face that she feels the same.

"Imagine it's like dancing."She says, slowly, with a soft husk to her voice.

Brittany laughs as well, and they sway to a silent melody.

"So, um, Santana, would you like to go have a drink with me?"

Santana pretends to ponder this for a second, then smiles brightly. "Sure. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"We go somewhere with music."

"Now that sounds like a plan."


	3. Instagram Famous

_If you're taking prompts, I'd love to see one where Brittana become a big internet famous couple through doing cute Fondue For Two videos and uploading cute Instagram pics and stuff, similar to those other youtube lesbian couples._

Mercedes was the first person to call, and Santana put her on speakerphone.

"You bitches!" She yelled through the receiver.

"'Cedes-" Santana started.

"How in the hell are you going to announce your engagement on Instagram before you call me? I oughta fly to Lima and kick both your asses!"

"Mercedes, we would have called you right away. We didn't know everybody knew, and Santana got a hotel room to celebrate, and Puck had already posted about his favorite _lezbro_ getting engaged, and we figured-"

"We have followers, Mercedes."

Brittany gave Santana a look before butting in. "What Santana means is that people would have noticed, so we had to say something. But none of them would be able to match you in our hearts Mercedes. Especially since you're going to be my maid of honor!"

Brittany hoped the news would placate Mercedes, and luckily for her, it works. They spend the rest of the morning like that: calling folks with the news and making a few apologies. But it goes pretty smoothly. Until it comes to how to tell their 2.3 million Twitter followers.

"Everybody is going to know in a little while, Santana, we might as well make a video."

"I dunno, Britt, it just seems like a private moment, you know? I don't want to make it seem like we're bragging."

"Dear-" Brittany started in a patient tone. "People care about what's going on in our lives. They are going through some of the same stuff we went through in high school. They look up to us. They deserve to know that they can have their own happy ending."

Santana smiled slightly. "Fine. I can never resist you when you get all empathetic like that."

"Puh-leeze, Santana. You can never resist me, period."

Santana burned a slow kiss into Brittany's pulse point, shivering at the moan she received as a reward.

"True."

\

An hour and a half later, the camera was set up and ready to go. Brittany fussed over some settings on the computer, while Santana held up a white piece of paper for color balance. She had always been one of Fondue for Two's biggest fans since high school. She remembered staying up late to catch the first glimpses of a new episode when Brittany posted it on her YouTube page. She pretended that it was because she was proud of her Cheerios squad mate, until the day that she had cried because the Internet in her house was out, and she missed an episode. It then occurred to her that she was probably a bit more invested than she let on.

Now that they were an established couple, Brittany would sometimes invite her onto the show to talk about some hot gossip from the former glee clubbers, or what was trendy or fun in New York City. At first, Santana had resisted. She sometimes felt a little uncomfortable in front of the camera. But Brittany had convinced her it was just like performing on stage, and she'd finally became more at ease.

Before long, people were clamoring for more info about them. They're videos racked up the views, and when they started a Twitter and then an Instagram account, more and more people were watching. They were actually Internet famous. Santana liked to believe it was because of their smoking hot bodies, and amazing personalities, and of course, it was that. But, it was also because they were an out and proud lesbian couple on the Internet.

Folks couldn't get enough. They were uploading twice a week, and their tweets got hundreds of retweets and likes every day. They even had to get a private, seperate Instagram after Puck started complaining that folks were 'edging in on his clearly marked perv territory.' They didn't mind though. They were kind of flattered, and glad that they lesbians of the Internet had people that they could look up to.

This was bound to be a big show. Though they had hinted that they'd be getting married someday (especially since Brittany had started casually referring to Santana as "wifey"), no one could have known it would have happened so soon. Not even Santana, and she was the one who popped the question. And now it was time to tell the world. Santana felt a little nervous. Not quite as nervous as she had when she'd first asked Brittany to marry her, but pretty close. She wasn't sure why, but she hoped that the feeling passed.

"Are we all set up over there, wifey?" Brittany said, glancing over her shoulder at Santana's careful adjustments.

"The color still looks a little off, but I think it'll be okay. Let's do it."

Santana moved around the camera, and flipped the viewing screen, so they could see it from where they sat. She moved the chair around, trying to get the best spot for the shot, and sat up straight. Brittany watched her move, with a wistful look.

"What?" Asked Santana, smiling softly.

"It's just so cute how serious you are about all this."

"I can't help it, Britt. You were right. There's somebody out there like me. Scared like I was. Thinking that it'll never get better, that they'll never be okay to be who they are. I can't let them go on like that. I've got to show them there's something more. That it'll all work out in the end. That they'll find their Princess Charming."

Brittany walked over, draping herself over Santana. "Am I your Princess Charming, Santana?"

Santana smiled, nuzzling Brittany with her nose. "Do you even need to ask?"

They sat like that for a moment longer, just enjoying each other's closeness when a crash signified that Lord Tubbington felt it was time for the show to begin.

"Goddammit, Tubbs, that camera costs more than your life, and I will turn you into a coonskin cap if you wreck it."

Brittany pouted. "Darling, LT is just trying to get this show on the road. Also, he's a cat, so it would be kind of impossible to turn him into a hat made of raccoon hide."

Santana only rolled her eyes, and picked up the tripod, balancing the camera again from where it lay on its side. She pointed an accusing finger at Lord Tubbington, who, as usual, ignored her, and began grooming himself.

"Ready, Britt?"

"Yep!"

Santana smiled and bounced over, setting herself up on the chair, next to Brittany.

"Aaaaaand, action!"

"Thanks for joining us on this episode of 'Fondue for Two'! I'm your host, Brittany, and joining us is a super special guest. My fiancee, Santana Lopez! We have some great news."

"Well, you've kind of let the cat out of the bag, Britt."

"I think you've already made it clear that Lord Tubbs is not welcome in this video."

"It's a saying, hon, but you already knew that."

"Oh? Well, anyway, let's cut to the footage!"

"Good, let's- There's footage?"

"As squirrely as you were acting this week? I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew something was going to go down. Anyway, JBL was in town and I let him pay me fifty bucks to follow you around with a camera for three days before you popped the question."

Santana groaned. "That twerp, I'm going to kick his ass when I see him next- Wait. He paid you?"

"Yeah, but I made him delete all the creepy stuff."

Santana groaned again. "Britt-"

Brittany smiled and placed a kiss on Santana's lips. "I'm going to make it up to Santana while you watch the happiest moment of my life, so far! Enjoy!"


	4. Ash's Spring Break

_Brittany's little sister coming up to NYC to stay with the girls for her spring break (or possibly the whole summer), and the girls being responsible for her and also being constantly cockblocked._

Brittany has been up for about ten minutes. She normally wakes up after Santana, actually. She has for years. She likes to sleep in, and her girlfriend (Brittany still can't believe that she gets to call Santana that again), likes to wake up early. But, today their roles have switched apparently, and Brittany takes a few precious moments to lean over her, smoothing her hair out of her face, and places featherlight kisses over her brow. She's very gentle. She doesn't want Santana to wake up. She loves watching her sleep, it's one of Brittany's favorite things.

Brittany shifts down the bed, scooting closer to Santana. She tries to be as quiet as possible, and wraps one arm around her waist.

"You're doing that creepy thing again."

Brittany buries her face in Santana's shoulder. "What thing?"

"That thing where you look at me when I'm sleeping, and get all touchy feely."

"Are you protesting?"

Santana opens her eyes, and looking down at Brittany. "I'd rather you woke me up first."

With that, Santana rolls, grabbing Brittany, and ends up straddling her, Santana's arms grasping her's against the bed.

"And what would we do if you were awake?" Brittany deadpans, already panting slightly.

WIthout a word, Santana moves her ups, grinding down hard on Brittany, eliciting a moan from the other woman.

"I could come up with a few ideas."

Santana leans forward, letting go and presses her lips fully down on Brittany's, catching her bottom lip with her teeth. She bears down again with her hips, and sends up a moan of her own when Brittany's own pelvis rushes up to meet her.

"You feel so good like this, Brittany." Santana gasps, opening her mouth more fully into the kiss.

Brittany moans again in response, and she bucks, sending Santana backwards, then uses that momentum to flip them. Santana doesn't fight it, and pushes against the bed, grinding into Brittany again.

She can't even hide the pathetic moan she gives in response to Santana's grinding, and pants a little as she pushes her hands up Santana's stomach, feeling the tightness of the muscles there.

Brittany slides her hands up, groaning at the feel, until she comes up against the round underside of Santana's breasts. She gasps, tempted by the fullness of them.

"How about-" Brittany purrs, her mouth right next to Santana's ear. "How about instead of watching you sleep, I let you ride my fingers until you're screaming my name?"

With this she flicks a thumb over Santana's nipple, relishing in the hiss she receives in response. She bites down on Santana's earlobe and grins. She'll never be over the way she can get Santana riled up. It's like playing your favorite video game, and the prize is orgasms.

So, better than any video game ever.

Brittany pushes Santana's shirt up a little more, and dips her head, ready to take a pert nipple into her mouth when suddenly there's a crash behind her.

"Okay, so, I've been looking at the tourist map-"

Brittany scrambles, diving off of Santana and grasping the blankets to cover them before her little sister Ashley looks up from the map.

"And I think that the best thing would be for us to hit Times Square first, cause otherwise we're going to miss the Ellis Island tour, and- Oh geez you two, seriously?!"

Santana grimaces, and Brittany rolls her eyes. Ashley had been in town for two days already for spring break, and this was the third time she'd almost caught them having sex.

"Britt, hon, I thought you locked the door."

"Well-" Brittany begins. "I didn't think I'd have to remind my almost 17 year old sister to knock before coming in."

Brittany scoots off the bed, making sure to keep Santana covered so she'd have time to pull her shirt back down and her pants up.

"To be completely honest, I figured you two would be asleep."

"Just assume, Ash, that we're awake. And the two of us awake in bed can only mean one thing."

"Gross, you two."

"Not gross." Brittany takes her sister by the arm. "Loving and important. You'll get the idea one day, Ash. Many, many years in the future. With the right person, of course."

"Sure, but Britt, what about the tour?"

Brittany was moving Ashley out the door, but stopped when Santana spoke up.

"Ashley, we've got a jam packed day for you, don't worry. I planned out an itinerary based on the list you gave me and we're going to see everything. I've got you covered."

"It's not you I'm worried about Santana. It's my sister. If it were up to her, you two would spend every moment in this room." Ashley whines stamping her foot a little.

Santana gets out of bed, and reaches for Ashley's hand, pushing Brittany gently out of the way.

"Hey, Ash, c'mon. Who's idea was it that you spend spring break with us?"

"Yours, but-"

"And who's idea was it that we go all around New York seeing all the sights?"

Ashley sighs. "Yours, I guess, but-"

"And who has never let you down? Coming to your soccer games, and cheer practices, and even offering to kick that blonde kid in the nads when he messed with your feelings?"

"You, Santana." A hint of smile crosses Ashley's features.

Brittany grimaces. "Hey, I was there too!"

"It's not a question of who's the best sister-slash-sister in law. You're both awesome. I just- you know- don't want to be in the way. I just want this to be fun for all of us."

Brittany takes Ashley's hand as well. "Having you around here is already awesome, Ash. And we're going to take this party to the streets, trust me. You're my sister and I love you very much. Okay?"

Ashley grins and nods softly. "Okay."

With that, Brittany shakes off Ashley's hand from her own and Santana's, shoving her baby sister our the door.

"I'm just going to need about half an hour."

Brittany closes the door with a thump, and locks it, rolling her eyes good naturedly to Ashley's heavy sigh on the other side.

"Oh, and you might want to put on some headphones or something. Go for a walk." Brittany yells through the closed door.

"Pierce…" Santana begins, a grin on her own face.

"Ah ah ah."

Brittany reaches for Santana's shirt, pulling it up and over her head, then tossing it to the side.

"We have half an hour, I'm not going to waste it."

She backs Santana up against the bed, wrapping her hands around her waist, and cupping her butt tightly.

Santana's breath hitches, but she catches it.

"She called me her sister in law."

Brittany lays Santana carefully out on the bed, and moves to kiss her neck.

"Well, you are, practically."

"I have spent a lot of time around her. And at the house. And your parents practically think of me as their daughter anyway-"

Brittany pulls back, looking Santana in the eye. "Don't be silly, Santana, she called you that because I'm going to marry you, and you're going to marry me."

Santana almost loses her breath again.

"Now, get with it, Lopez. We've got half an hour, and then we take Ash to see the Big Apple!"

\

They come out of the bedroom an hour later.


	5. HighSchoolMusical Brittana

_How about high school musical Brittana? :)_

 _Full disclosure: I've never seen High School Musical, so what follows is an approximation of the events of that film. It's probably neither accurate nor very entertaining. It was written without me checking Wikipedia as to the plot of High School Musical even once._

"Go Wildcats!" Shouted the team's quarterback, Finn Hudson.

He tore down the hallway cheering with his teammates as they celebrated their most recent win. It was only a few more games until the championship and then his team would be going to the Big Game and then maybe his father would love him again. Or something.

He caught the arm of a short brunette who was standing near her locker, and swung her up on his shoulders. It was Santana Lopez, the only female wide receiver in the tri-State area, and also the person whose last minute reception in the endzone won them the game the night before.

"All right, Santana! We did it! We're going to be number one at The Big Game, and then I can go to college on a scholarship, because I come from a low income background, and need the money."

Santana wiggled out of his arms, but returned his enthusiasm.

"Finn, I'm as excited about the Big Game as you are."

"You're coming to my house tonight to celebrate, right? There's a party and all of the hottest cheerleaders are going to be there!"

Since it's 2006, Santana being gay is no big deal, so, you know, everyone is cool with it.

"Of course I'm going to be there. And we'll engage in some underage drunken shenanigans!"

"Santana, you know how to have the best time. That's why we're best friends! I know you'll never let me down."

Finn walked down the hallway, and left Santana to get her books out of her locker. Suddenly she heard a cackling behind her. It was Quinn Fabray, the school's richest, brattiest girl, and her brother(?) Puck. He wore a newspaper boy cap because it's 2006 and apparently those are in again.

"I hear you're going to Finn's party, Santana. Why don't you go with me? Your status will go up even more if you're on the arm of the most popular girl in school."

Santana slammed her locker shut. "No thanks, Quinn. I'm not interested, okay? I want a girl who's not spoiled like you!"

Quinn stamped her foot, and pulling her boyfriend/brother by the arm, stomped away.

Santana looked around slyly, and seeing that no one was around, and tore down the hallway, bursting through a door and into a darkened room.

She took a seat near the back, and kept her head down. Suddenly a voice piped up.

"Let the musical auditions begin!"

It was Mr. Schue, their theater director. They were holding auditions for the leads in the HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, and the only thing Santana had ever wanted to do was sing. She loved singing. She did it in the shower, in the bathtub, in the rain. Mostly water based situations because A) the acoustics, and B) the noise of the water soothed her enough to feel comfortable singing.

Most of the auditions were terrible until the star of all the shows of the school year so far, Brittany Pierce, stepped onto the stage.

Santana can actually feel the wind being knocked out of her lungs. All of a sudden, she's on her feet, harmonizing, and singing a different song but, it's like the same song, but it's in harmony, and Santana is the only one that can hear it. Like how they do in musicals. It's kind of hard to explain here, but I think you've got my point.

Her _Footloose_ brand dancing stylez (yes, I meant that z) cause her to end up in a precarious posiition right near the stage door, and who should walk out, but Brittany Pierce. Santana nearly falls, but in a comical way, but she still looks pretty hot doing it.

"What are you doing here, Santana? You're the most popular girl in school. If you hang out with the theater kids, trying out for the latest HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, people are going to think you're a loser."

Santana panicked, because of course, Brittany was right, and American high schools in 2006 were a McCarthy-esque cauldron of cliques and rigid social rules.

"I, um, I wanted to ask you out!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Finn is having a party tonight, and I wanted to see if you wanted to go."

"Finn? He's kind of a dumb jock. All he cares about is sports."

"Yeah, but he's got a cool curly afro, so, you know, he's cool"

(I want to say that was Justin Guarini, but I know that's wrong. Colby something? The black kid, and his name was a cheese.)

"Yeah, but if he was really doing what was making him happy, maybe he would be such a jerk all the time."

The words ring through Santana. She Maybe if she were really doing what she loved…. No. She couldn't do that. She'd let down the team, and Coach would never forgive her. Her friends would turn their backs on her, and she'd never get the football scholarship to College Tech University.

Santana sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I just asked because I like you Brittany, and I think you're pretty cool. Would you like to go?"

"Sure." Brittany relented. "I think you're pretty cool too, Santana."

Brittany gently kissed Santana on the cheek, and walked away. "Meet you at eight at Finn's house."

Santana didn't take any time to think about how Brittany would know what time the party started, or how she'd know to get to Finn's house, because this is a MOVIE, and we're supposed to just ENJOY these things, and not OVERANALYZE them, okay, millennials?

Later that night, Santana arrived at the Hudson household with a six pack of cranberry spritzers.

"You made it, Lopez!" Shouted Finn who was actually the captain of the basketball team because I forgot that they were actually on the basketball team, I think, in High School musical, and also because apparently I (like the Glee writers) believe that the skills that would make you a successful high school quarterback would also translate to a basketball court. (Spoilers: They don't)

Santana handed the six pack to Finn, and walked further into the room. "Is Brittany here?"

"Brittany? The girl from all the HIGH SCHOOL MUSICALS? Nah, she wasn't invited was she?"

"I invited her."

"Ooooh, Lopez has got the hots for theater chick? I can dig it."

They exchanged a super sporty and very intricate high five/secret handshake.

Suddenly they hear a voice speak up behind them. "Hey, Santana, I made it."

Santana turned quickly, brushing past Finn and taking Brittany by the arm.

"Have fun with your _girlfriend_ , Santana." Mocked Finn, because apparently they're in elementary school.

Santana led Brittany to the backyard which was quieter as everyone was inside, doing whatever it is that teenagers did in 2006. Spin the bottle? Body shots? Probably something in between.

Brittany sat down on the swing, and pushed herself back and forth gently. "Why do you hang out with these jocks? I saw you in the auditorium. You love musicals, Santana. You've got to let the music run free."

Brittany and Santana sing a gentle love ballad at this point called, "Let the Music Run Free". It's not your favorite song of the movie, but it's not terrible either. You'd give it a 5 out of 10.

As the last tender notes of the love song fade away, Santana is on one knee in front of Brittany. A light falls on them.

"Whoa, Lopez, you're into musicals now?! What about The Big Game?" Finn bellows from the front porch.

"No way, Finn." I'm in the game, don't worry, I won't let you down."

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw the hurt there. Before she could say anything, Brittany ran out of the backyard and out of the party. Let's assume that she drove or something, because otherwise this would be a rather long winded explanation of how she got home, and otherwise, I'd personally be worried about her.

One week later, Santana had been splitting her time between the HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, because also Mr. Schue saw her dancing and singing in the auditorium and cast her as the lead opposite Brittany in the HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. Also, the premiere of the HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL was the same night as the day of The Big Game, even though, they'd probably need more than a week to prepare for a show, but where else do you get the exciting tension from?

Anyway, so, it's the night of The Big Game, and also the night of THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, and Santana sat in the locker room looking at her basketball uniform on one bench, and her costume for the show in the other.

Suddenly, her mother appears.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, shocked.

"I want you to know, Santana, that all that matters to me is that you're happy. So, whether you choose basketball or singing, I'll be proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." Santana said, hugging her mom tightly.

"I feel the same way." Said the Coach and Mr. Schue in unison.

Finn Hudson appeared. "Santana, you should just know, we're all in this together."

Brittany appears, and they sing that song that's the only song I actually know from High School Musical. And it's pretty good. You know. Finn does a backflip or something.

In the end, does it really matter which Santana did? All we need to know is that Brittany and Santana ended up together, and Santana got a full scholarship to College Tech University. Oh, and Finn and Puck were sleeping together cause they switched clothes at some point. And I guess Quinn ended up with someone else, I'm really having trouble keeping track of all these characters.

Go Wildcats!


	6. Through the Lens

_If it's not too late to leave a prompt: photographer Brittany and model Santana getting their flirt on during a photo shoot._

Professional photographer Brittany Pierce doesn't do starstruck. She's been in the business for almost ten years, and has met presidents and monarchs, movie starlets and pop icons, reality queens and sports gods. She's done it all. And she's always been charming and relaxed. Focused and professional. Not once has she put her foot in her mouth, or stumbled over her words. Not once.

And then her assistant Tina stops her on the way into her office one day, pulling the receiver away from her mouth, and casually smacking her gum.

"Santana Lopez wants a shoot. I scheduled her for a meeting tomorrow, since you've got the time. Let me know if it doesn't work."

With that she was back on the phone, chatting away, and didn't look back to notice that Brittany had stopped in her tracks. Stock still in front of the desk.

"What do you mean, 'Santana Lopez wants a shoot?' Why is this is the first I'm hearing about this?" Brittany's voice was rising hysterically, and Tina grimaced, furrowing her brow into a question mark.

"Yeah, you know, Santana Lopez, big time actress. She wants a shoot. You don't have to do it, Britt, she just wants a meeting. I set it up for tomorrow because Gaga cancelled and I know you said you didn't want to leave it open because she was always doing that and you didn't want her to think you were at her beck and call and-"

Brittany marched over to the desk, gripping the sides with both hands and leaning over it towards Tina.

"Santana Lopez. The actress"

It wasn't a question but Tina nodded slowly.

"My office."

"Yep."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Britt."

They spent another moment looking at each other before Brittany spun on her heel and headed into her office.

"Tell her I cancel. I'm sick. Tell her I'm dead. Tell her I got sick and died, and my funeral is underwater and she can't come."

She slammed the door shut behind her, and left a slack jawed Tina in her wake.

Brittany threw her bag on the table next to her couch, and flung herself across it, covering her face with a pillow. Only after a few muffled screams did she feel any better.

But not by much.

A gentle knock on her door told her that she'd have some explaining to do, so she sat up, tucking the pillow beside her, and tried to put on as calm a voice as she could muster.

"Come in, Tina."

The door opened, and Tina came in, looking like she was trying not to startle a small woodland creature.

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?"

Brittany shook her head furiously. "No." Her voice cracked and she tried again. "Um, no. I can't."

"Oh, Britt." Tina sat down on the couch, slightly away from Brittany in case she needed the space. "What happened? Some drama before I came on the scene? Do I need to slap a hoe?"

"No!" Brittany leaned forward, putting her hand on Tina's arm. "Nothing like that. I just, um, well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"What is it?"

Brittany sighed deeply, and leaned back into the couch. "It's just that, I dunno. I guess, I have a tiny crush on her."

Tina couldn't help the tiny squeak that escaped her lips.

"Geez, Tina, thanks for the help." Brittany snarked, pulling the pillow into her lap, and burying her face in it.

"No, no, Britt, it's actually really cute! Adorable, even. I've seen your exes, some of them are even hotter than Santana Lopez."

"What?!" Brittany wielded the pillow almost like a weapon. "She's only the hottest woman on the planet! She's perfect, Tina."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Ok, well, even her imperfections are perfect. I've read every interview she's ever done, I've seen all of her magazine spreads, and even bought that soundtrack from the movie where she did, like, two whole songs. She is amazing."

"Aw, you're adorable!" Tina gushed, clapping her hands together.

"No, I'm sad and pathetic, and there's no way I can be in a room with her tomorrow."

"Britt-"

"No Tina! I can't. Look, just call her and cancel, okay, please? Just think about how you'd feel if Chris Evans walked in here right now and sat down in your lap? I can't deal with this."

"Brittany-"

Tina's ear piece started flashing, and she put a finger up to Brittany, shushing her.

"Yeah. Uh huh. Right. Well, actually, no. Wait, really? Um, okay, I'll tell her."

Tina hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Asked Brittany, clutching the pillow close to her chest.

"It's was Santana Lopez's people. They said they want to move the meeting to today, and that they were in the neighborhood, so they'll be here in a few minutes. I tried to tell them that you were busy, and they said they would wait. She just wants a few minutes to set up the shoot, and then they can schedule it."

"Tina!"

"I'm sorry, Brittany! I tried to tell them, but they were off and on so quickly. Anyway, I think it will do you some good. You can really look her in the face and see that she's just a person like you or me. Nothing to worry about."

Brittany was already up from the couch, grabbing her bag and her camera, and throwing her laptop in as well. She was reaching for her keys before she turned back to Tina.

"Tell her I'm gone for the rest of the day."

"But Britt-"

Brittany rushed over, gripping Tina's arms. "Please, Tina, just tell her okay? I can't do this not right now. I'm not ready. Just tell them I'm gone, and I'll be back tomorrow, and they can reschedule and maybe there's been a huge mix up, and I'm actually dead. I died in a fire. Or something. I've gotta go."

With that, Brittany hurried out the door, and out the front office door. She considered taking the stairs, but they were on the 35th floor, and it would just be faster to take the express. As the doors slid closed she felt a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she couldn't face Santana Lopez. It was just that she wasn't ready, and there were so many things to consider. Her hair, for example, which was just thrown into a slap dash ponytail, because she hadn't been bothered to do anything with it that day. She pulled it free from the scrunchie, trying her best to shake out the waves that had settled in because she'd opted to air dry.

She ran her hands through her hair a few times, and as the door opened to the elevator, took a few more seconds to check herself out in the mirrored walls.

"Hi, um, Brittany Pierce, right? I was hoping to catch you in your office."

Brittany froze.

Her eyes shifted upwards until she was looking into heavenly deep brown, and her breath caught in her throat.

"S-santana! I mean, um, Ms. Lopez."

Santana chuckled awkwardly. "Santana is fine. Are you on your way out? Maybe we can talk for a moment?"

Brittany tried to edge her way out of the elevator, but found that Santana had maneuvered herself so she was still between Brittany and the door.

"Um, well, yeah, I've got a meeting in about five minutes."

"Then I'll walk you."

Santana gave her an adorable lopsided grin, and Brittany felt her resolve collapsing. Santana could have asked her to jump off a building with no parachute, and she'd have been halfway down before the question was even off her lips.

"No, um. No, it's okay. It can wait." Brittany said, walking back into the elevator. "Let's go up to my office."

The light seemed to spark in Santana's eyes, and Brittany wanted to watch it glow forever. They stood for a few moments while Brittany watched her, before the grin returned to Santana's face. Brittany felt herself melt.

"Um, do you want to push the button? Because I don't know which floor it's on."

"Oh yeah." Brittany said, reaching out. Her arm grazed the top of Santana's breast, and Brittany jumped as if she had been bitten by a snake.

"Sorry! So, sorry, I'm not a perv or anything, I just, misjudged the distance and, you know how that goes sometimes. I'm sorry, really sorry."

"It's okay, Ms. Pierce. It's really fine. Don't worry."

They rode up for a few more seconds in awkward silence.

"Brittany."

Santana looked over, quizzically. "Huh?"

"Everybody calls me Brittany. Or Britt if you like."

"Oh." Santana let the syllable roll of her tongue for a few extra seconds. "Britt, then."

Brittany peeked over, under lowered eyelids. She smiled.

"Yeah, exactly."

They got back to Brittany's office, and Tina couldn't believe her eyes. She was on them in a second, asking if she could get Santana anything, and then running off to find some cucumber water. Brittany tried to indicate through muted hand signals, and emergency eye glances that she wasn't, under any circumstances, to be left alone with THE Santana Lopez, but either on purpose or by accident, she was ignored, and Tina went on her way.

"So." Santana started, flopping down onto Brittany's couch.

 _Santana Lopez was sitting on her couch._

My friend Mercedes says she worked with you last year, and you were amazing. And I really want the best for this one, so I thought I'd come find you."

Brittany could feel herself going red from head to toe. This had never happened to her before, maybe she should go see a doctor.

"Um, I wouldn't say I'm the best."

"Well, I've seen your work, and I'd disagree. You're amazing, Britt."

Santana let the sentence hang in the air for a moment, then went on.

"I'm doing the Armani campaign this summer, and there's no one else I want to shoot me. Will you do it?"

Brittany walked over to her desk, and fiddled with some of the gadgets sitting there that she used for just such an occasion as this.

"I don't know, Santana. It's not that I wouldn't love to work with you, especially on this, but I just don't know if I'm the right person for the job."

She avoided Santana's stare, knowing there was a pleading look in her eyes. But she could hear Santana get up from the couch and come over to her.

"Brittany, look. I wouldn't have come and asked you if I didn't think it was worth it. We can do something amazing here, and I want you to lead the way. I'm hoping that this can be our masterpiece. What do you say?"

As if she could hear Brittany losing her willpower, Santana grasped her hand in her own. "Please, Britt. For me?"

With that, Brittany couldn't resist anymore and turned to look into Santana's eyes. There was a pleading there, but something more. Something heavier. It stirred something deep in the pit of Brittany's stomach, and before she could think anymore about it, she was nodding her head.

"Yes. I'll do it. For you. I mean, I think you'll be a great model. I'll do it with you. I mean, oh god. I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant, and I'm so glad we'll get the chance to work together."

Santana wrote something on a piece of paper from Brittany's desk and handed it to her.

"Your assistant has my people's numbers, but I want you to have mine. You can call me anytime you want. Day or night."

There was that tone again. Brittany had to fight back a shiver as she realised that Santana was still holding her hand.

"Thanks."

It was all she could muster.

Santana turned, and gathered her things, taking one last look at Brittany from the doorway.

"Thanks so much, Brittany. We're going to have a wonderful time working together. And don't worry. You can get a little pervy from time to time. I don't mind."

With that, and one last smoldering look, she was out the door, almost bumping into Tina in the process, who was on her way back with two glasses of cucumber water.

Tina walked into the office with a shocked look on her face, setting down one of the glasses in front of Brittany and taking a few large gulps from the other. Brittany followed suit.

"What just happened?" Tina asked incredulously.

"I'm working with her. We're doing her Armani shoot."

"I mean, what really just happened?"

"I have no idea."

\

"Brittany, you've got to get a hold of yourself. You've been googling 'Santana Lopez girlfriend' every couple of hours for the last week, you've gotta calm down."

Brittany snapped her computer closed guiltily. It was almost midnight the day before the shoot, and she had been preparing. For the most part, but she just found it was so easy to keep getting distracted. She would think about the way that Santana had smelled as they stood next to each other in the tight space of the elevator. She would think about the way that Santana would bite her lip when she was thinking about something. Or how smooth her skin felt when she was holding Brittany's hand. She shook herself. She had to focus.

The shoot was working on an abbreviated timeline for reasons that Brittany hadn't quite understood, so she'd cleared her schedule and worked with Santana and her team to have everything ready. Fortunately for her, she hadn't had to meet with Santana face to face again, limiting their interactions to Skype sessions with Santana's stylist, emails with her team at Armani, and late night texts with the woman herself, that she wasn't quite sure were flirting or not.

Of course, Tina thought they were flirting, so did the hair stylist she kept on retainer, Kurt, and her lighting expert, Quinn, and her technical advisor, Artie. They were pretty innocuous texts, but they had been happening with more and more frequency, and Brittany was too worried to really imagine that she was anywhere in the realm of flirting with Santana Lopez. The idea was laughable. She was just some fairly successful freelance photographer, and Santana was, well, she was Santana Lopez. There was no way they were even in the same stratosphere.

Brittany shook herself. "It's fine, Tina. I just need to make sure that all the specs are ready for this Thursday. The color palettes, the drapes, the stains. Everything needs to be perfect."

"Oh please, Brittany. Since when have any of us let you down? You're not worried about it because it's a shoot, you're worried about it because it's her."

Brittany sighed. "Okay, maybe a little."

"You've got to be cool. This thing is tomorrow, and it's all going to go like clockwork, and maybe, just maybe, if you don't completely spaz out, she'll want to see you again in life. You've got a good chance here."

Brittany buried her face in her hands. "If I don't spaz out."

"Big if, I know."

Brittany was on her feet quickly, walking over to Tina and taking her hands. "You've got to watch me, Tina. You've got to make sure I don't screw up."

"Brittany-"

"Promise me, Tina. Promise me, please."

Tina sighed. "Fine. But, it's really going to be okay."

Brittany was already enveloping Tina in a tight hug before the other woman could squirm away.

"Good. Now, go home. We've got a big day tomorrow, and I want you to get plenty of sleep. You've gotta be well rested."

Tina nodded, and headed out the door, ordering Brittany to head home as well. She was packing up her things when her phone buzzed.

 _I'm so excited about tomorrow. Thanks again for doing this for me._

Brittany smiled and typed out her reply.

 _Are you kidding? I get the chance to work with_ the _Santana Lopez? There's no way I'm turning that down._

 _You tried to, in the beginning. :(_

 _I know. I'm sorry about that. It wasn't that I didn't want to work with you._

 _Well, then what was it?_

Brittany grimaced. She wasn't sure how much to say. She typed in a reply and hit send before she changed her mind.

 _I always get nervous around beautiful women._

There was a pause, and Brittany looked down at her phone with a frown, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Suddenly her phone dinged.

 _That explains why I spent all morning snapping at my staff._

Brittany smiled.

 _You were nervous too?_

 _Well, duh, you're only the best photag on the planet right now. Not to mention really, really, really, really ridiculously good looking._

Brittany smiled.

 _Aw, Santana, you're making me blush._

 _It's the truth. See you tomorrow, Brittany. Sweet dreams._

 _Goodnight Santana._

She smiled again and locked her phone.

\

They had chosen an outdoor location for the shoot. Brittany liked to shoot outdoors, and the light could be perfection if you timed it right. Of course, they were prepared just in case, but the weather was perfect, and she couldn't have asked for a better vista. It was a spot that Brittany had found only a few months before, while hiking in the hills. And it was only about an hour outside of town, so she would sometimes go on the weekend. Places like this on the West Coast weren't particularly rare, but it reminded her of her childhood home, and forests nearby.

Brittany showed up at the location about an hour before everyone else, at nearly four in the morning, and just walked around, getting a feel for things, and taking her shoes off and doing a few cartwheels in the morning grass. She laid down, letting the moisture of the ground settle into her clothes. She didn't mind. In a few hours this place would be abuzz with activity. People running here and there, and causing a ruckus. She was glad to have the place to herself for a few seconds.

Brittany had intentionally kept the shoot small, only a handful of her crew, and a few of Santana's people. Then only one or two from Armani. It was going to be an cozy shoot, the theme being 'Little Girl Lost'. She'd come up with it while she had been talking to Santana one night as they were getting ready for bed. The intimacy of the moment hadn't been lost on Brittany, but she ignored it and tried to focus on the job at hand. But the idea had sprung from it, and another one as well.

She was going to ask Santana Lopez out on a date.

When she'd told Tina, the other woman had squealed in her ear for about ten straight minutes, and begged to let her be there when it happened. But Brittany couldn't promise that. She wasn't even sure _if_ it was going to happen. She just knew that working with Santana, talking to her, getting to know her had been amazing, and she wanted to do more of it.

Pretty soon others started to arrive, and Brittany started her day. She began set up early, testing out filters and color patterns. She knew what she'd wanted to do and had come out to this very spot at a similar time a few days earlier to get a feel for it. She felt she was totally ready by the time that Santana arrived. There wasn't any time to talk though with both women being rushed here and there. But it seemed to Brittany, before she could even think she was standing in front of Santana, done up in her makeup, her hair done up in beautiful braids. Brittany's camera shook in her hands. She didn't think she'd even seen anyone so beautiful.

"Uh, Britt?" whispered Tina.

Brittany tore her eyes away, swiveling her head around. She noticed Tina's shocked expression, and following her head nod, noticed curious eyes all over the room.

"Yeah, um." Brittany cleared her throat. "Let's make some art!"

The day passed in a whirlwind, with Santana moving from pose to pose, and Brittany gently and carefully coaxing her as inspiration struck. They broke for lunch, and Brittany stayed behind, downloading some of the photos, and going through the hundreds of pictures that they'd already taken.

She heard someone approaching, but didn't bother looking up from her computer.

"Tina, you can leave my sandwich on the table, okay? I'm feeling that the blue backdrop is working well, but I want to get some more of the white, and I think we need those before we move on."

There was a hand at the small of her back, and Brittany froze, doubting whether it was Tina after all, and a voice confirmed her suspicions.

"What is that saying about all work and no play?" The voice husked in her ear.

Brittany resisted the urge to lean back into the warm breath that was hitting the side of her face, and simply closed her eyes.

"Santana, what are you doing in here? I thought you were having lunch."

Suddenly, she felt less nervous than ever. She wasn't sure if it was the privacy, or the fact that Santana had been the one to initiate the contact, but she almost felt at ease. They had been touching all day, of course. Santana, leaning over her arm to take a look at the camera's view screen. Brittany, touching Santana here or there to position her just so in her pose. But this was different. It seemed more intimate.

"I wanted to come see you. I really wanted to see you, Brittany."

Santana seemed to be moving closer, and Brittany let out a little gasp when she felt Santana place a gentle hand on her waist.

Brittany put her hand on top of Santana's, squeezing gently.

"Santana…"

"I can see the way you look at me, Britt. I just want to know what you want."

The words were a heavy whisper, and Brittany squeezed her eyes tight before opening them again, and turning quickly. She was almost face to face with Santana, and as she looked down into deep, brown eyes, one side of her brain fought desperately against what she knew she had to do next.

"Santana-" She started, grasping Santana's hands more firmly. "Santana, I can't. Not now."

Santana's eyes went wide and she took a step away from Brittany.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Santana, that's not it. I just can't-"

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I'll see you after lunch."

Before Brittany could say another word, Santana was out the door of the trailer. Brittany stood for a moment stock still trying to figure out exactly what went wrong, but thought 'to hell with it', and tore off after her, taking long strides to catch up with her before she got too far.

"Santana, wait!"

Santana didn't stop, but Brittany pulled ahead, blocking her path. "Santana, please, just hear me out."

Santana shook her head. "I can't believe how stupid I was. I just put myself out there, and I didn't even know that you were interested, I mean, my god. How oblivious- And the worst part is that I've been building myself up to do that for WEEKS! I kept telling myself, it's not a big deal, Lopez, she's hot and amazing and talented, but she's just a person, and I never stopped to consider whether or not you were into chicks! Rookie mistake, Lopez, rookie mistake. Look, I won't bother you again, I'm sorry, okay? Just forget I said anything ever."

Brittany smiled, tugging on Santana's arm gently.

"You had a crush on me? For weeks?"

Santana turned her head away, bashfully shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe a bit longer than that."

Brittany smiled, playing with Santana's fingers. "How long?"

"Um, I dunno. I guess since a couple months ago when I saw your spread in Vanity Fair. That's when I got the idea to work with you, and then Armani fell in my lap, and I told them I wanted to pick the photag, and, I guess, I guess I just wanted the chance to see if you were as perfect up close as you were in your interviews, and as much as you seem from your art."

Brittany took a step closer, still holding Santana's hand. "And what do you think?"

Santana squared her shoulders, looking up reverently at Brittany's face.

"I think you're even better than I imagined." She whispered.

Brittany barely resisted the urge to kiss Santana's upturned face, deciding instead to nudge her nose gently with her own.

"Do you know why I didn't want to take this job?"

"Why?" Santana asked, barely breathing.

"Because I thought if I got in the same room as you, I might say something stupid, or explode or something."

"You were nervous meeting me?"

"I've liked you ever since that guest starring thing you did on _Empire_."

Santana laughed softly, returning Brittany's nose nudge with one of her own.

"Then why did you say-. Why did you say no before?"

Brittany looked down, digging the toe of her shoe into the grass. "I kind of have a rule. No mixing business with pleasure. But I was planning on asking you out. Today, in fact. As soon as the shoot was over."

Santana blinked a few times, and then smiled nervously. "Have I messed that up?"

Brittany gave her a smile of her own. "Not at all. Just sped it along a little bit. I normally have the rule, but I'm willing to make an exception for you, if you'll have me."

"You're going to have to ask me properly."

"Of course. Santana Lopez, would you do me the honor of eating greasy Chinese food with me tonight at the little place near my house?"

"After spending all week starving myself so I can fit into these outfits? It would be my pleasure."

"It's a date."


End file.
